


Fix Your Tie

by Aid0Ink



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aid0Ink/pseuds/Aid0Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Request – Imagine Mycroft kissing you suddenly when you’re talking to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Your Tie

Mycroft Holmes was not a man who had acquaintances, he surrounded himself with people he knew, few he trusted and none who would all him friend. Except one. You. You had known Mycroft for years and knew him better than anyone, except perhaps his brother. The fact that you worked for him was a plus. Today was a normal day for you, you were in Mycroft’s office at the Diogenes club waiting for him to finish his call. He was dressed sharply, as always, today it was in a dark gray, striped suit and a light gray patterned tie, but today there was a slight difference in his appearance. His tie was a bit crooked.

The phone was hung up and Mycroft stood up “(Y/N). What do you have for me?” his hand reached out for the manila folder in your hand and you handed it over easily. “The French Ambassador has invited you to a ball on the 23rd, Moriarty was spotted in four different countries… at once. Your brother has broken into a museum in west London over the past 8 hours and the U.S. embassy is requested your presence at a meeting, confidential.” He flipped through the files as your spoke glancing up at the word Moriarty before going back to the papers.

Your eyes kept going back to the tie at his throat, you had never been so bugged before. Mycroft was meticulous and the tie was a complete counterpoint to everything you knew. Clearly he hadn’t noticed it.

“And you have a meeting in twenty minutes- For god’s sake fix your tie!” he furrowed his brow at your raised voice but barely had time to set the papers down before you were in front of him, hands going up to the fabric. You spoke as you straightened the article paying no mind to the proximity at which you were standing “Anyway as I was sayi- mmpf!” You voiced a very surprised sound mid-sentence nearly frozen in shock.

After 8 years of knowing the eldest Holmes brother you had liked him, feared him, hated him, admired him, and slowly you had loved him. Nothing, nothing, had ever led you to believe he felt anything in return. Sure, he trusted you. That much was obvious and yes for the past few years there had been a constant since that he liked you. You wouldn’t use the f-word, in or out of his presence it was almost as unspoken rule. But never had you expected anything out of the man other than the composure and surety that came with his intellect. But this was something that you had never allowed yourself to think about. Mycroft Holmes was kissing you.

His lips were soft on yours even if he was a bit stiff, as if he wasn’t sure what he should or shouldn’t do. One of his hands was on the small of your back, gentle but firm. Slowly you relaxed, letting your hands curl lightly into the fabric of his suit jacket and moving your lips back against his until you had to break for air. Shell-shocked you stared up at his face your eyes locking with his grey ones. “Wha-” you swallow and try again “What brought that on?” you’re hands are still fisted in his shirt and you slowly unclench them, smoothing them along the material your eyes following. Two elegantly long fingers gripped your chin, tilting your head back so that he could see your eyes once more. 

“You are exquisite (Y/N). Do me the honor of having dinner with me. Tonight, please.” He has a small smile on his lips and you find that you can’t do anything other than nod. “Of course….”

“YOUR MEETING!”


End file.
